Atalanta
A seemingly happy woman with expertise in Spears and Fire Magic, she was once 'Princess' to Caldy before it fell into a ruined waste full of betrayal and power hungry civilians. At times, she can be rather cynical and also acts on impulse depending on the reason for such an act. History Atalanta was the child of Izanagi Lugalbanda as her father, Izanami Adachi as her mother; her father ruled over Caldy (South Chaldae) and her mother soon joined in aiding that rule when they married. Her childhood was rather calm for the first four years she was alive, she was a rather happy child who got whatever she wanted, even if she did not want much surprisingly. Her parents had another child after she was four years old, it was a son, and they named him Awashima. Although they had a son now, she was the full heir to the throne when her parents either passed it down or passed on themselves. Again, her childhood was truly not bad, there were times where she hid herself away due to war that happened for seemingly no reason, but other than that it was truly not abnormal in any way. Five years quickly went by since Awashima was born, and Atalanta was now edging over the age of nine; they didn’t have a very large army like other places probably did, but they were good enough to her, and she adored the daydream of battling for her ‘Kingdom’ as the soon-to-be Queen, as if it would put some kind of good reputation out for Caldy that one of its royals was willing to fight, even despite everyone being Beastkin (though they do not have a bad reputation, she wanted to let people know they could be depended on). Her mother was a ‘fighter’ once upon a time as well, perhaps that is why she also wishes to become one? Either way, it took a few days to convince her father of how much she wanted this to happen; he didn’t want her to get hurt, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to her, even though she reminded him of how much of a ‘big girl’ she was, she was still a child so his frustration at the thought was understandable even if at the time she didn’t know how to fully understand it. After finally convincing her father, she began to train under their best Knights, even the Captain pitched in on helping her learn. Her weapon of choice was a long branch, it was thin, so it was easily snappable. For some reason, what little instinct she developed kicked in to using a weapon that gave range, and so she was given a spear to use. She could barely hold it, but that’s what training was for. While she was training as the years went on, she was able to begin using magic, though she wished to learn more someday it appeared she was stuck with Fire as her best element, but she didn’t mind that at all. Awashima was rather distant growing up to most people, but..Atalanta was able to get through to him one way or another, she was the only person he really spoke to outside of their parents. She had no idea why her brother was like this, but she didn’t mind it either, as it was his choice. Their sibling bond grew the more the boy grew up, and she was actually quite happy with such an outcome as she didn’t expect to enjoy having siblings. But...it didn’t last forever like she wanted to. It was torn away. When she was 18, a year after she was completely prepared to be part of battle, Caldy fell. The people had been upset with the way politics were being handled, the way the economy had seemingly taken some sort of hit, and all in all how according to them they didn’t pay any attention to the people anymore. Their home, what she personally considered to be their ‘castle’, was attacked by an angry mob of sorts compiled of the people who were extremely unhappy with the way the land was becoming. Some of the ‘Knights’ were even in on such a thing and helped them, which made the siege far worse. It was over too fast for her to fully remember everything, but what she can remember, is that she was told to run with Awashima and was stopped before she could--her family had been slaughtered before her eyes, her father, her mother, and even her brother all fell in a pool of their own blood. She awaited for the same thing to happen to her...but it didn’t. No, instead, the men decided that it’d be better to turn her into a slave for them or sell her off for a huge profit. After being taken away and put in nothing but rags, Atalanta had been placed in chains all around her hands and neck. She could only question why such a thing was happening, and why they didn’t just try their best to make their voices known. But...perhaps they were just corrupt from the start, and this was a reason to start a coup. Negotiation with them wouldn’t work, in fact, she tried that. What it got her though...was not pleasant. She was raped by three men, and in such despair she would rather have found a way to kill herself than live after that experience. Although she was still slightly younger at the time, there was a young man who seemed close to her age who actually bought her for the insane amount of money these fools put up for her. He introduced himself as Caspian Romanov, and as she was taken away, the male explained to her that it was really just to free her. How he heard of her...perhaps word got out, but she was truthfully freed simply because he bought her and was then letting her go. Instead, although she knew she was free, she chose to stay close to him. He didn’t really like that at first, as she even referred to him as her Master, but she felt...very calm around the male. Eventually, Caspian had gotten her her armor and even a spear after she had visibly shown a large interest in the weapon. Personality Atalanta can be rather cheerful sometimes, even despite what trauma was placed upon her she tries her best to keep her attitude calm or happy. At least, she tries her best to; she can sometimes come off as distant and almost seem like she’s ignoring the entirety of everything as if she was spacing out, though once she snaps out of it she ends up returning to her ‘happy’ self even if some of it is a false personality meaning to resemble the younger her that ‘died’. As a self-proclaimed warrior, she cares very deeply for those who align themselves to her; most notably Caspian. The man who had saved her from the prison that was her slavery, she owed everything to him. Although she knew she was not his slave as he bought her to set her free, she dedicated her life from the day she was saved and likely to the day she’d die to helping him in whatever journey he found himself in; she will gladly do almost anything for him if he even just asked her. Though her personality to Caspian isn’t just because of her honor as a warrior, it resides on her sense of self as well. She genuinely believes she owes him her everything for saving her life. And that is why she is willing to do whatever she can to stay by his side; she feels safer. Abilities Keen Eyesight Due to her birth as Beastkin, her eyesight becomes enhanced when night approaches. This makes things easier should there be some kind of ‘guard duty’ at a camp. Not only does she use this to her advantage, she genuinely enjoys being able to do such a thing as it makes her feel a bit more useful. Fire Affinity Atalanta enjoys magic to a large degree, but her favorite elements are Fire and Water. Although saddened she doesn’t know how to use the latter, Fire is good enough for her. Her flames burn with a bright blue color, but it has more than just the burning capabilities. Not only is she able to cover the front of her spear with this blue flame and attack, but she is able to throw the flames as projectile fireballs. Though very basic, it still gets the job done. Her flames hold a special healing factor to them, and if she is the one to will it, the flames will not burn who they’re used upon and rather heals their wounds. The rate that this happens is depending on if she’s going under stress or not, the less focused she is, the harder it will be for her to use this feature of her magic. Morrighan’s Blessing ???? Combat Abilities Skilled Spearwoman Atalanta has trained ever since she was a child; while she knew she’d grow up to be placed as a ruler, she wished to be someone who could protect their land with more than just an army. Doing it herself made more of an impact, at least, it did in her mind. What she trained in had been how to use a spear, it was more than perfect to be able to battle at a semi-long range with a spear to her, and so after taking interest in the weapon she did not stop trying to train even when she was bloodied. By the time she turned 17, she became an expert in the way of the spear, though that wasn’t enough to her. She wished to progress even further, and master this weapon choice. However, becoming known as a master of such a thing would take her a long time to achieve--living as an expert for now was good enough, but one day, she wants that dream to become a reality. Evasion and Agility Practicing with a spear was not the only thing she trained in. Being Beastkin, it made some sense that she needed to learn how to be quick on her feet; even maneuver herself out of a tight situation if she was able to. For her, it’s a bit easier to avoid attacks, but she must be very careful with how she evades. She is not impossible to hit when evading, it’s just the more she does such a thing the harder it will be to hit her as she will even use her spear to lift her into the air to avoid attacks. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Phantom